


The Things I'd Do For You

by sweeterthankarma



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Wynonna is angry but Dolls makes her soft, how 2x10 would have ended if Wynonna didn't disappear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: “Why would you put yourself in that position? Why didn’t you be the hardass boss you’ve been for however long we’ve been doing this shit and believe in us? The one time it really, really counts?”Dolls doesn’t hesitate before responding. “Because love makes you do crazy things. I understood Waverly. I mean, what she and Nicole have...that’s real. And I…” He clears his throat, suddenly feeling like he's sitting too close to her. “I know if I was in that situation and you were laying in that hospital bed I’d do whatever it took for you to survive.”Or, what would have happened if Wynonna didn't disappear in the middle of the conversation at the end of 2x10.





	The Things I'd Do For You

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the plot twist at the end of 2x10 with Wynonna disappearing, but I was also really interested in the angst and tension between her and Dolls after she found out he went along with Waverly's choice. I loved the fact that Dolls understood Waverly's love for Nicole and how she'd do anything for her, and I think it's due to the fact that he feels the same way towards Wynonna. If the conversation had been able to continue, I definitely think some truths would have been spilled, so obviously I had to write it :)

 

To say Wynonna is mad is an understatement. Furious doesn't seem to cut it either, but when she stomps through the sheriff department, knocking over papers and not caring where they end up, it's the best adjective she can come up with as her mind swims with curse words. She sees red, and there's an ache in her stomach that makes her feel like she might pass out at any given moment- and it's definitely not from the baby because she's gotten quite used to its movements lately and this is different, this is not familiar like the kicks have grown to be. This is different, like the forewarning hair tingling a few months ago, but  _ worse  _ because the danger is here and it's settling in hard.

When she storms into the BBD office, Dolls is at his desk reading something, his eyes on her instantly as she makes her way towards him.

    “Nicole? Waverly?” he asks, expression etched with concern.

    “Fine and not fine. And in deep shit when I find her!” Wynonna lunges towards the nearest table, shoving the papers to the ground. Destroying things doesn't make her feel better- in fact it makes her feel guilty, she doesn't want to react like this- but it makes her feel like she's alive, like she's not dreaming, and that's what she needs right now

    “The cure didn’t work?” Dolls asks.

    “I said Nicole’s fine,” Wynonna snaps, before taking a deep breath. “It’s all going down. The widows have the third seal.”

Dolls is silent for a second before he says, a little too quietly, “Waverly did it. She found it.”

    “You  _ knew _ ?” Wynonna’s voice is pure venom. 

Dolls knew this conversation was coming. However the scenario played out, there was no way to erase the fact he and Waverly had at least entertained the idea of giving the ring to the widows for Nicole’s sake. In the past hour or so he had planned out what he would say to Wynonna to explain himself in case Waverly did go through with the deal, but now that the choice had been made and Wynonna stands before him, writhing with anger and shooting darts with her eyes, he's not sure years of preparation could have helped him.

    “You would have done the same thing,” he says, keeping his voice even.

    “No!” Wynonna yells. “I would have trusted my people to find a cure- which we did!- instead of handing over an apocalyptic piece of jewelry to our enemies!”

    “I think you're ready to fight,” Dolls says cautiously, trying to change the subject.

    “Even Peacemaker can't put these bitches down,” Wynonna grouses.

    “About that- I might have something.” He reaches under the desk, pulls out the silver briefcase and lays it across the table. “The Order, they call it a weapon.”

    “The Order needs to stop talking in riddles.” She pauses. “What kind of metal is this?”

Dolls rambles off a list of the different components Jeremy had discovered that made up the plate and Wynonna can feel all the hope sinking out of her body with every syllable that leaves his mouth. She holds up a hand, signaling for him to stop speaking in gibberish. She’s too exhausted, too discouraged to come up with a joke she would normally tell about how she failed chemistry in junior year of high school.

She sits on the edge of the table and bites back all the cruel things she wants to scream- at Dolls, at Waverly, at the world. She can feel her heart thudding in her chest, the blood keeping her veins alive, but she can’t cry. This is the absolute worst thing that could have happened- Waverly knew this, they all knew it. Yet she let it happen anyways. 

So did Dolls.

The realization of his betrayal sinks in and she's on him in a second, in his face, finger jabbing at his chest before she can think better of it. 

    “Why would you do this?!” Wynonna asks, her voice somewhere between a hiss and a cry. “ _ You _ . You, of all people, are supposed to be the...the calm one! The smart one! The one who doesn’t let shit like this happen! Waverly is...she’s Waverly, and she’s gonna do Waverly things like consider giving up the ring for the woman she loves but  _ you _ ... _ you _ , I would  _ never  _ expect to let her. I may be my own personal shit show for a whole variety of reasons but I know how this stuff works, Dolls. I believed in us enough to get a cure for Nicole, and I did. Did I have my doubts?  _ Abso-frickin'-lutely _ . Almost the whole time! But I did it and that’s because I believed in us.” Wynonna trails off, sputtering, anger boiling up inside her chest so deep she swears she’s going to explode.

    “And if it came down to it, yeah, maybe I’d give away the ring to save Nicole,” she says. “But that’s a last resort, Dolls, and you should’ve known that. Waverly should have known that. What happened now...there’s no going back. We can’t kill the Widows, not with anything. And of all the things we’ve done...I really don’t know if we can get through this.”

She flops back onto the table and drops her head in her hands. Dolls sits beside her, not saying a word. He knows she's right, that what Waverly did was stupid. He knows that he should've believed in Wynonna, but seeing Nicole, pale and motionless in a hospital bed and holding Waverly as she sobbed in the doorway made him realize the urgency of the situation. This wasn't the type of thing you could hold out on and wait for a cure at the last minute. Nicole was apart of their team now, and there was no way any of them could live with themselves if this was the end. 

Dolls lets her seethe, lets her sit and process and carve lines into her palms with her fingernails, her hands balled into fists. Only when she unclenches and grips the side of the table instead does he move to put his arm lightly around her back. 

    “Hey,” he finally says. She doesn’t lean in, doesn’t turn to look at him, and he pretends that doesn’t sting. 

A moment later, he repeats himself, and when she finally turns ever so slightly he can see the tears streaking down her face. Seeing her eyes glassy and pained makes something in his chest twist, and without thinking he reaches to grasp her chin with his fingers. It's an instinctual movement, one he hopes doesn't unnerve her. He still doesn't really know where they stand- they're not just friends, but they're not exactly  _ together _ , either- and he doubts she does either. Too much has happened lately for feelings to be a top priority. 

Wynonna meets his eyes reluctantly; he can tell she's embarrassed by her tears and  _ God _ , he wishes she wasn't, wishes she'd understand that all her emotions are defensible after all the shit she's been through, and that she's strong no matter how tear stained her face is.

    “We’re gonna figure this out, okay?” Dolls says, voice gentle and low. “We’ve handled everything that’s come our way so far and there’s no way in hell we’re gonna stop here.”

Wynonna looks at him. Her gaze has softened but there’s still anger flickering behind her features; Dolls recognizes that. 

    “I want to believe you,” she says, but her voice cracks and it makes his chest ache again.

    “I understood what I was agreeing to when I told Waverly that giving Beth the ring was the best option. If Nicole didn’t make it, none of us could live with ourselves, especially not her. So I didn’t tell her no. And I said if she had to, she could blame me for making that choice, so that you’d forgive her.”

Wynonna is silent for a moment. “I don’t understand,” she finally says, eyebrows furrowing. “Why would you put yourself in that position? Why didn’t you be the hardass boss you’ve been for however long we’ve been doing this shit and believe in us? The one time it really, really counts?”

Dolls doesn’t hesitate before responding. “Because love makes you do crazy things. I understood Waverly. I mean, what she and Nicole have...that’s real. And I…” He clears his throat, suddenly feeling like he's sitting too close to her. “I know if I was in that situation and you were laying in that hospital bed I’d do whatever it took for you to survive.”

Wynonna doesn’t know how to respond at first. That’s by far the most heartfelt, yet honest, thing he’s ever said to her- maybe the most heartfelt yet honest thing  _ anyone’s  _ ever said to her- and her heart suddenly feels like it's trapped in a birdcage, so they're definitely having a moment. She’s thrown off balance and she doesn’t know how to react, so she scoffs.

    “I pray you wouldn’t give up the seal to save me. That’s like...such a paradox. It’d defeat my entire reason for living, pretty much.”

    “I’d do whatever it takes, Wynonna, for you. Sorry.” He says it so seriously, so simply that she’s taken aback. 

She looks at him, an incredulous expression surely present on her face, and the way he's looking back at her, like she's the only thing he sees, the only thing he's ever seen, makes her wonder if she's dreaming, stuck in a nightmare that took a rather emotional, romantic turn. But when his hand tightens around hers she knows she's awake, knows this is real, so she lets impulse take control and pushes herself forward until she's inches from his lips. She’s breathing his air, so close it’s almost painful, and she relishes in it until she breaks the distance. She's on her toes and kissing him, smooth lips against warm ones, and she can only pray he feels the emotion she's trying to convey. She's had enough of words, knows that nothing she can say can tell him how she feels like her hands on his jaw and her tongue on his teeth can.

After a minute she can't breathe anymore, it's too much too fast and she's dizzy from his mouth. It’s been too long since they’ve kissed, and they certainly haven’t kissed like that before- long and frenzied and deep. It’s by far the best kiss they’ve shared, even if the world has gone to shit around them. 

Wynonna pulls back and curves into the bend of his shoulder, Dolls’s hands soft on her back and she can't help but sigh. 

    “You're more than just the heir, Wynonna,” he says after a moment. “There's more to life, and there's more to you than just breaking the curse.”

Wynonna peers up at him, his orange sweater soft against her cheek. She doesn't want to pull away because his shoulder is  _ very  _ comfy, but she also  _ really _ wants to kiss him again.

    “You know you're really hard to stay mad at,” she murmurs against his neck.

Dolls’s arms tighten around her waist, holding her flush to him, and when he kisses her again it’s sweet, a little bit desperate and very much overdue. Wynonna kisses him back until she's lightheaded again, until all she can taste is him and she feels okay, she thinks maybe they'll be alright. 

    “I'm sorry, though,” he says into her hair. 

She nods against his shoulder. “I get it. We cut it close anyways. I'm not really surprised with what happened, I should have known Waverly would make that choice for Nicole. I just wish someone had clued me in, you know? And I wish the consequences weren’t like every horror movie I've seen, times fifty.”

    “Hey, you're the one who trusted the team so much a few hours ago,” he reminds her. “Don't let that go.”

Wynonna knows he's right. For hours all she could feel was fear, but now, warm in his arms and buzzing from his lips, she feels relief. They're all okay. Nicole and Waverly and she and Dolls. They're together and they're safe, and that's a miracle in and of itself.

    “I'm sure you can convince me,” Wynonna muses, “if you keep kissing me.”

    “That can be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> Swing by my Tumblr under the same username where I scream in gifset tags over these two and am always accepting prompts and fic ideas!


End file.
